No Ordinary Day
by Animefan57
Summary: Dr Cortex is after the crystal, which Crash and friends grabbed from his ship during their last mission. He insists on getting it back, but will he? Crazy drama included in this story.
1. The craziest train ride ever

No Ordinary Day

Author's note: Hi guys! I am back for another story. This story is called "No Ordinary Day". It is a Crash Bandicoot story. In this fanfic, Dr Cortex is after the crystal, which Crash and friends grabbed from his ship during their last mission. He insists on getting it back, but will he?

Disclaimer: I am only a fan of Crash Bandicoot. All characters in this story belong to the creators of the games, unless otherwise indicated.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The craziest train ride ever**

The train was pulling up into the underground station. Crash, Crunch, Tiny and Coco were heading to the mall to buy clothes and other items, since school was starting again for them soon, and they just wanted to spend some money. No harm in that, right? Nope. Anyway, the train pulled up with its loud, annoying screeching sound. "That hurts my ears," Crunch said as he boarded the train. "No kidding, sherlock," Crash replied. "Oh shut up you," Crunch responded. They boarded the train and sat in the orange, city-like train seats. Boy were those seats old. So now the train departed from the station. The train sped peacefully down the tunnel heading north to its destination. The four friends were enjoying the ride when at the next stop, something happened.

Dr. Cortex boarded the train! He shot a very shrill glare at one group of passengers, which scared the hell out of a little girl with her mom. The mom shout a glare back at Dr Cortex, with the little girl shivering and shaking behind her. Dr Cortex then shot yet another a very shrill glare at another group of passengers, but this time he was going to hear about it. "You got a problem?" said a teenage boy, who happened to be in the group and who was not imitated by Dr Cortex's attempt to scare him (be reminded that i'm from Chicago and I have seen it all, lol). "Yes I do actually," said Dr Cortex, "with you mouthing at me like you have no respect,". "Shut the hell up man, I ain't got time for you," the boy replied back, turning his back to Dr Cortex, listening to his I-Pod with rap music playing (that is typical Chicago-style teenage guys for ya). Dr Cortex mumbled something about the boy but proceeded ahead of the him.

Then, Dr Cortex noticed something. He saw Crash and Coco sitting together in one row, and Tiny and Crunch sitting in another. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Crash and his idiots!" Dr Cortex exclaimed, smirking devishily at them. The four turned around so fast it nearly made a little boy sitting nearby blink, making sure he had not lost his mind. "What the heck do YOU want?" Crash said, shooting a glare at Dr Cortex. "Well, nothing, not right now anyway. I am just riding the train to enjoy the ride if there's a problem with it," Dr Cortex said scarcastally. "Whatever," said Crash. Dr Cortex took another look at the four and he noticed something odd. "Tiny, what is that you got in your backpack?" Dr Cortex, coming towards Tiny, now pacing back and forth suspiciously, like he knew something.

"Nothing, why?" Tiny said, looking at Dr Cortex oddly. "Well, that is just kind of odd you'd be carrying a large object in your backpack, isn't it?" Dr Cortex asked, his voice growing shrill. "Uh, nope," Tiny said. "Okay,". Dr Cortex said simply. He turned around and walked back towards the teenage boy. "You again? Do I need to knock yo ass out?" the boy said, growing irate at Dr Cortex's constant suspicioness. "Watch who you are talking to, pal!" Dr Cortex said, grabbing the boy by the front of his tanktop, nearly yanking it off the boy's body. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" the boy said, now giving Dr Cortex a growing death glare. "You know, I got a dagger on me, so you better watch your back or i'll cut you, your damn I-Pod, your damn tanktop, your damn shorts and your damn chain you got on your neck," Dr Cortex almost screamed at the kid.

Now the boy had enough. He socked Dr Cortex right in the face. Everyone on board gasped at the socking. Dr Cortex lunged at the boy, but the boy tackled him to the floor and they started fist-fighting on the floor. Someone pressed the panic alarm aboard the train to get security. Crash, Crunch, Tiny and Coco stared in amazement and before they knew it, they were cheering the boy on as he continued pounding on Dr Cortex. Wow. Dr Cortex was getting beaten! By a simple teenage boy whom he never saw in his life! Security, now recieving the call of a fight, rushed into the train car, quickly trying to lift the boy off of Dr Cortex, who was now started to bleed from his lip.

However, they found that the boy was way too combative and strong to simply lift off of Dr Cortex. A guard pulled out a taser and teased the boy, who immeadtley fell asleep from the tase. With the boy now asleep, they lifted him off of Dr Cortex and get off at the next stop with him to call the police. They asked Dr Cortex if he wanted to speak to police or recieve medical attention, but he declined. Instead, he stayed on the train, now sitting where the boy was sitting before. Everyone stared at him, looking shocked about the fight. "What are you all looking at?" Dr Cortex said, his voice being very shrill but quivered at the same time. Everyone turned around to mind their own business, but they still talked about the fight and were informing new passengers about it who got on at the stop where the boy was being carried off the train.

Dr Cortex looked out the window, rathered embrassed by the beating and his four worst enemies cheering the boy on. However, a plan was forming in his large ego. He was going to see what was in Tiny's bag. But he couldn't be seen doing it. He had to put a disguise on. So, without anyone seeing him, he snuck out of the car to the security car. He approached a guard who fell asleep. He mugged the guard of his security clothes, his scanner, his teaser and his searching item. He put the clothes on, now looking like a security guard. He snuck back to the other car, now sitting back down in his seat for a minute. But he got back up and snuck to the back of the train car. His plan was working.

Dr Cortex now was walking through the car, like any other security guard would. However, he stopped at Tiny. "Sir, hand me your bag please," Dr Cortex said, making his voice real deep as a disguise. Tiny looked at the so-called security guard. He handed the guard the backpag and Dr Cortex opened the front pocket, now seeing it.

He saw the crystal, which Tiny and the others had obtained after the last battle, but Dr Cortex needed it it back to make him powerful. _Hmmm ... what should I say or do?_ Dr Cortex thought. Not thinking and out of sheer desparation, he threw off his disguise, grabbed the crystal and started running with it! "Uh, guys!" Tiny yelled. "What?" Crash, Coco and Crunch asked. "Dr Cortex grabbed the crystal!!" Tiny screamed. "WHAT!?" they screamed back. "We got to get it back! Hurry!" Tiny exclaimed, now chasing Dr Cortex along with Crash, Coco and Crunch. Dr Cortex pressed the emergency exit button at least four times before the doors opened. Dr Cortex jumped off the train and started running through the tunnel back to the last train station they had departed. Unlucky passengers who were standing right by the doors fell to the tracks and you do not want to know what happened next.

"Ha ha ha!" Dr Cortex laughed evily, "I got my crystal back!". He continued running fast with it, but Crash and the others were on his tail. They were determinded to get the crystal from Dr Cortex's evil clutches. Dr Cortex looked back at them and smirked, then looked forward again and running. Suddenly, Crunch heard a train whistle that sounded like it was coming towards them. "There is a train coming towards us!!" Crunch screamed. The others turned around in horror to see the train approaching fast. However, they ran out of the train's path as it roared at top speed as it went past. Now out of harm's way, the proceeded to run after Dr Cortex. But one thing. He was gone! Where did he go!? "This is not good," said Coco, shaking her head.

Dr Cortex was now at the train station with the crystal, stopped to tie his shoe real fast and to breath for a second. "I lost them now," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. But just then, he heard a train coming into the station, but before he could run, the train was already there and he looked back, hopeful. He discovered they were not on the train, so he came back to the platform and stood around. The train now pulled out. However, when Dr Cortex was admiring the crystal, he noticed a figure growing over him. He spun around only to be knocked to the ground by Crash. Coco grabbed the crystal and began running with it. Dr Cortex saw this, kicked Crash real fast and gave chase after Coco.

Coco was running up the stairs to the exit of the station, trying her best to avoid knocking people over and run with the crystal at the same time. She looked back real fast to see if Dr Cortex was still after her. He was. He was trying his best to run after her, but people just kept getting in the way. He slapped a passing guy so hard that the guy fell a couple of stairs, flying into other people who were either going down to the platform or coming up to the exit. The people were sent flying right into the floor of the platform, injurying theirselves. Dr Cortex could care less as he continued to run after Coco. "You have better give me the crystal back or there will be hell to pay!" he yelled at Coco. "Never!" Coco screamed back, still running with the crystal.

Crash was now right behind Dr Cortex. "Leave my sister alone!" he yelled. "No," Dr Cortex said, still running after her. He kicked a woman in the back of her leg to see if she'd fall on Crash and make them go tumbling down the stairs, but Crash lifted the woman back up and he set her feet on the next stair. She looked excitedly shocked at him, but after a minute, she walked off. Crash was now back on Dr Cortex's tail as they approached the exit. Dr Cortex attempted to hit another person but this person saw it coming and quickly stepped out of Dr Cortex's way.

Coco was now outside after exiting the station, in the sunshine and beautiful blue sky. She walked briskly down the street to find Crunch or Tiny, but little did she know, they got involved in the whole 'flying people fall into platform' thing. "I hope they are okay," she said to herself. Suddenly, she heard screams coming from the exit and she spun around to see. She saw Dr Cortex charge into a small crowd of skateboarders who were just minding their own business. Skateboards went flying all over, becoming dangerous flying weapons. Several people were hit in the head with the skateboards and injuired. Dr Cortex now was running down the street, discovering Coco at once. She yelped when she saw him and took off running. "Get back here, NOW!" Dr Cortex screamed, running after her. Coco continued running down the street.

A few minutes later, she saw the mall they were supposed to go to and ran in at once. She ran until she saw a table which had enough space underneath it to hide. She hid under the table with the crystal. "You are safe with me now," Coco said to the crystal, holding it like a plushie. She went quite to prevent Dr Cortex from finding her if he should come into the mall.

* * *

That is all for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! There will be more action in the next chapter, so don't go nowhere and stick around! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


	2. The store of crazy happenings

No Ordinary Day

Author's note: Hey guys, i'm back for the second chapter of the story. As you may recall, in the last chapter, Dr Cortex caused a series of mayhem aboard a train. We'll leave off from there in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The store of crazy happenings**

Coco was still hiding underneath the table so Dr Cortex could not find her. She was worried he could kill her if he did, so she kept quiet. Dr Cortex ran into the mall, shouting demands. "I want my crystal here and now!!" he screamed into the face of at least a dozen shoppers. Some were frightened and ran off, while others simply stood there and gave Dr Cortex a near death glare. "What are you looking at?" said a guy, not liking the glare from Dr Cortex. "I'll show you if you do not get out of my way," Dr Cortex replied. He didn't even wait for a response from the man, instead pushing him to the ground and running away. "Ugh! What a jerk!" said a lady, looking rather annoyed about Dr Cortex's nasty attitude.

Coco laughed quietly to herself about how dumb Dr Cortex was, pissing people off like he did. "Such an --,". She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. She stood still, waiting for something else to happen. She quietly poked the greenish cloth she was hiding under to see what was going on. She saw Dr Cortex standing over an injuried person, yelling at him "where Coco is". She laughed quietly to herself about this. However, she would regret it. The mall was quiet when she laughed to herself, so Dr Cortex heard her. He walked slowly towards the green cloth Coco was under. She was in a state of panic as she saw his feet coming her way. _What am I going to do?_ wondered her mind.

"Come out, wherever you are," Dr Cortex said in a strange, happy tone. He had truly gone mad. He was determinded to kill Coco, or to get the crystal. His plan(s) were going to be done, either way. Anyway, he was still walking slowly towards the green cloth, trying to figure out if what, or who, was in it. He finally got to it. He slowly started to lift it up. Coco now knew it was time to take action. She got up and knocked the entire table over, violently. "I knew it!!" Dr Cortex yelled. Coco started running. He chased her, causing mayhem along the way. A man and a woman were by the escalators, talking about what they should do on their two week vacation from work, when Coco ran by, sweeping up a cloud of dust, which took the man and the woman by total surprise.

"What the heck was that?!" the woman roared, coughing her brians off. "I do not know, honey, but --" the man was suddenly knocked over by a small figure, running up the stairs. Dr Cortex had violently pushed the man as he ran to get Coco. "Give me my crystal, NOW," Dr Cortex bellowed. "Never!" Coco exclaimed. "Are you all right, honey??" the woman asked, worried sick about her man. "Yes i'm fine. Geez, I wonder what THAT was all about," he said, angier by Dr Cortex's actions. "Me too," said the woman, looking at the running Dr Cortex. He was still running after Coco. He was determinded to get his crystal back from her. _That little brat_, Dr Cortex thought. "You have better get back here with my crystal, Coco, or you will pay!" he shouted at the running Coco. "Think fast!" she yelled back to him, pointing to a bunch of people standing right in the path of himself. Coco jumped over the crowd of people, who went "woah!" as they saw her jump over them.

Dr. Cortex, however, was not lucky enough to heed the warning of a crowd standing in his way. He ran straight into the crowd, knocking them over. The people were seen on the ground, laying on top of each other, swearing at the running Dr Cortex. Dr Cortex then knocked over an unlucky 5-year-old child standing in the way, also letting the pepsi can the child had in his hands fall over the people on the floor, still feeling the impacts of the near clothesline Dr Cortex gave them. And, to add insult to injury, the pepsi can was open as it flew over the people. It spilled soda all over them. Dr Cortex looked back for a quick second, snickering about the kind of incident he just created. He then ran down the escalator nearby to find Coco.

The people who had pop spilled on them were now 'glued' to the floor, because the pop was so sticky. "Oh man! We're stuck to the floor!" one person shouted. "What?!" another screamed. "Oh my god!" panicked a thrid person. "Someone needs to call 911!" a fourth person exclaimed. In the confusion, everyone started screaming and hollering at each other.

Meanwhile, Coco continued to run throughout the huge mall from Dr. Cortex, crystal in hand. She was still trying her best not to run into a bunch of innocent folks and cause mass choas. She then saw a little indoor store about 10 feet away from her and ran in there. "Good afternoon, ma'am," the polite store clerk said. "Hi," Coco simply replied back. She proceeded towards the soda section of the store. As she walked into the aisle of that section, she saw someone that she was not excepting -- N. Gin!

N. Gin: Why hello there.

Coco: Oh great.

N. Gin: I am happy to see you. How are you?

Coco: That is none of your business, idiot. I'm trying to run from -- no, I should not reveal that to YOU.

N. Gin: Oh! You're trying to escape Dr. Cortex, eh?

Coco: Uh, yeah, duh.

N. Gin: Keep it up with that attitude and you'll be sorry.

Coco: How is that?

N. Gin: I will reveal to my almighty lord --

Coco: chuckling: Almighty lord??

N. Gin: Eh, boss, I meant. Anyway, I was going to say if you keep it up with that girly attitude that I cannot stand whatsoever, I shall reveal where you are, which is right here, giving me that girly attitude that I cannot stand whatsoever.

Coco: I can give you a girly attitude if I want. I am a girl, after all, right? Or do you think i'm a boy? Well, as you can CLEARY see, I am a girl, not a guy. As for revealing where I am, you have no clue where your 'lord' is, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut unless you have some kind of evidance to back up your claim that you know where the jerk is.

N. Gin: I should go find him, then, shouldn't I?

Coco: If you're so loyal to him, of course.

N. Gin: Well, okay, I will go look for him and reveal your whereabouts.

Coco: You wouldn't.

N. Gin: Try me.

N. Gin walked off, a rather pissed off look on his face. He was not happy Coco just told him off like she did. "Now that she gave me that attitude, I will go spread some kind of lie about her, that little brat," N Gin said to himself. Coco smirked to herself as N Gin walked away. "What an idiot," she mumbled, "he obviously knows I burned him,". With that arguement over, Coco proceeded to walk through the store. As she was in the candy section, buying a hershy's candy bar, she heard some glass break. She looked up instantly to see Dr Cortex and N Gin running into the store, and through the store's glass door, I might add.

Dr. Cortex: You said she was in here, right?

N. Gin: Yes sir. She was last seen in the soda section. I will go find her and bring her back to you. walks towards the soda section, only to be stopped by Dr Cortex

Dr. Cortex: No, N. Gin, I want to find her. She is my prey, after all. smirks a devilsh grin

N. Gin: Oh, okay.

Dr. Cortex: walks up to store clerk: Where is she?

Store Clerk: Where is who?

Dr. Cortex: Do not play dumb with me! I want to know where Coco Bandicoot is, right here and now!

Store Clerk: studders: Uh -- uh -- you mean -- the chick with -- orange -- blondish h -- hair?

Dr. Cortex: Yes.

Store Clerk: Um -- right over t -- there, sir. points to the candy section

Dr. Cortex: Thank you. Come on, N. Gin, we have prey to catch. he starts walking towards the candy section

N. Gin: Okay. he follows his boss

Coco quickly took cover behind a shelf, overhearing the frightening conversation (from the store clerk's POV) that she heard. "I hope he does not find this crystal. I could care less if he found me, but I do not want him to find this crystal," she said quietly to herself, holding on to the crystal as if it were one of her children, scared to death about an evening thunderstorm. She looked up quickly to see what was happening. She saw Tiny and Crunch walk into the store, looking like 'what happened here?', regarding the glass door in pieces. "Uh -- good a -- after -- noon," the store clerk studdered, frightened about the ordeal he just had with Dr Cortex.

Dr. Cortex was walking around the store with N. Gin, trying to find the candy section. "I wonder where that section could be," he said. "It was right next to the soda section the last time I saw it," N. Gin said, looking over his shoulder to see what was happening behind him. Dr. Cortex surveyed the store some more before finding the candy section. "I found it!" he screeched loudly when he saw it. Meanwhile, where Tiny and Crunch were, they heard the screech. "That sounded like Dr Cortex," said Crunch. "Oh really?" Tiny asked. "Yes. It sounded like it was coming from the candy section," Crunch explained. "Should we go there? Even if he's not there?" Tiny asked. "Yes," Crunch said. Crunch and Tiny then started walking towards the candy section.

Coco heard multiple footsteps approaching the shelf. "Oh no," she whispered to herself as she heard the steps coming ever so closer to her. Then, she heard two footsteps stop. She was getting scared. What was going to happen? "I wonder if she's hiding behind this," Dr Cortex said. "She probably is, I wouldn't doubt it," replied N Gin. "Do you think we should look?" "Look for what??" a voice behind him said. Dr Cortex spun around.

Standing behind him were Tiny and Crunch. "Oh great. What do you two bobheads want?" Dr Cortex asked scarcastally. "We want to know what you're looking for, Neo," said Crunch. Suddenly, without warning, a surge of anger erupted in Dr Cortex. He was outraged at being called Neo. "WHAT did you just call me?!" he shouted, his face getting red. "You heard him, NEO," Tiny said, glaring up at him. "I do NOT like being called Neo! Do you realize how much I REALLY HATE THAT NAME?! DO NOT, EVER, CALL ME THAT, EVER AGAIN!! IF YOU DO, I WILL SLIT YOUR THROATS SO HARD ALL OF THE BLOOD AND OXYGEN COMES OUT OF IT, AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!" Dr Cortex roared, stepping dangerously close to Tiny and Crunch. "You heard my boss," said N. Gin, pissed off at them.

Tiny: You are such a suck up, Gin.

N. Gin: This is my BOSS you're talking about, Tiger!

Tiny: So?

Dr. Cortex: SO?! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT AT ALL, TINY!!

Tiny: You have anger issues, pal, and you need to fix them.

Dr Cortex, now mad to the boiling point, slapped Tiny hard across the face, knocking him right into the shelf, knocking all of the candy off of it. The self started tumbling over, like it was going to fall. "Oh my god," Coco said, trying to avoid injury if the self fell on her. She had to think fast. In sheer desparation, she ran from behind that shelf and ran behind another. She did not care that Dr Cortex possibly saw her through the small holes of the shelfs. She only cared that the crystal was protected. "What was all that about?!" Tiny screamed. "That is what you get for disrespecting me," Dr Cortex said.

Coco was now watching the fight in progress. She wondered if Tiny and Crunch could hold Dr Cortex and N Gin off. "I hope they will be okay," she whispered to herself. She looked through the little holes to see Tiny and Crunch fighting Dr Cortex and N Gin. Just then, Dr Cortex stops hitting Tiny. The fight stops. "What's going on?" Tiny asked. "They are cowards, they could never fight us, Tiny," said Crunch. "No we are not. I just stopped fighting because I see some kind of blue object in your bag, Tiny," replied Dr Cortex. "That's not the crystal," Tiny said. "Then what is it?" "Don't worry about it,". Dr Cortex ripped the backpack off Tiny's shoulders, wanting to see what was in it. He saw what was in it. His eyes went wide when he saw the object.

Dr. Cortex: What ... in the blue hell is that??

* * *

That is all for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! I wonder what could possibly be in Tiny's bag that Dr Cortex is so out of shape about. Is it another crystal? Find out in the next chapter! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


	3. Preparing for a sneak attack

No Ordinary Day

Author's note: Hi everyone, I am back for the thrid chapter. Previously, in the last chapter, you saw Dr. Cortex go irate on Tiny and Crunch. He is currently discovering what was in Tiny's bag. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Preparing for a sneak attack**

Dr Cortex's eyes were as wide as an eye on a hurricane can be. He was clueless what to say about the object. "All right, I want you guys to tell me what that is. Is it a fake crystal so you could give it to me? It better not be, because i'll really slit your throats then," Dr Cortex said dangerously. "No, it is not a fake crystal," said Tiny. "Then what is it?" Dr Cortex asked, his voice growing shrill. "Um ... you might not like it," said Crunch. "For the love of Isis, tell me what it is!!" Dr Cortex screamed. "Okay," said Tiny. He pulled the object out of his bag. He nearly shoved it right in Dr Cortex's face. "Oh ... my ... god," Dr Cortex said, obviously kind of frightened at the object. "That can't be!!" he then screamed. "Personally, it looks funny to me," said Crunch. "What is it?!" screamed Dr Cortex.

'It' was a blue plushie of Dr Cortex, with red lipstick on the lips, a dress and women eyelashes. "I am not a woman!!" Dr Cortex screamed, pushing Crunch. "I shall beat you down now!!" he continued to bellow. "Why? Just because we did that?" asked Tiny. "So what? We've done worse, you know," said Crunch. "This is _nothing _compared to your other schemes," Dr. Cortex said dangerously, now approaching Tiny. "Get away from me, Neo," said Tiny. "No. Now I definitely won't, thanks to you calling me Neo, of all names to actually call me," Dr Cortex said. "We have called you worse. Remember the time when I called you a bit --" "A what?!" Dr. Cortex screamed, "Oh! That's it!!". He gave chase after Tiny and Crunch, who were now running.

"Get back here!" Dr Cortex screamed at the two. "No!" Tiny exclaimed, continuing to run. Tiny was now heading towards an escalator, full of people at that. "Theresa, did you see the clothes they had?" one woman asked another. "Yeah. They were SO nice!" the other woman replied. "I know, right --," -- they were suddenly, violently, swept off their feet by a tiger, a bandicoot and a short tempered Neo Cortex, now armed with a crowbar.

Woman 1: scoffs: Can you like, watch it!?

Woman 2: also scoffs: I know, right? They are jerks.

Woman 1: No kidding.

_Think fast, think fast. Where to go? _thought Tiny. He looked around frantically. He noticed a group of thuggish looking young men. _I do not want problems with these dudes, but I will have to do something. Here goes nothing, _Tiny said in his mind. He picked up a nearby DVD player and chucked it at them.

Boy 1: Yeah man, I know what you mean. She act like she all that when she ain't.

Boy 2: And she's like 'Kenny, be my slut!' after that.

Boy 3: Really?

Boy 2: Yeah. She dumb.

The three boys start laughing to theirselves, when all of the sudden --

Boy 1: gets up after being hit with DVD player: Oh, MAN! What happened?!

Boy 2: Some mother fucker hit you with that DVD playa.

Boy 3: Yeah. We looking for him now.

Crunch: runs up to boys: Hey guys, I have news!

Boy 2: Whatcha want?

Crunch: I know who hit him.

Boys 2 and 3: Who?

Crunch: points to Dr. Cortex coming off the escalator: Him!

Boy 2: shouts to Dr. Cortex: Hey you!

Dr. Cortex: spins around, smiling: Yeeees?

Boy 3: Man what's wrong with you?! Hittin' people like that!

Dr. Cortex: Huh?

Boy 1: You hit me with this damn DVD player!

Dr. Cortex: No, I did not.

Boy 3: death glare: Oh yeah you did. We saw you.

Dr. Cortex: I think we -- gets grabbed by his collar

Boy 2: has Dr. Cortex by collar: You ain't going nowhere, man!

Dr. Cortex: Oh yes I am. kicks boys off and runs

Boys 2 and 3: Oh hell no!! they chase Dr. Cortex

Tiny: He he! laughs

Dr Cortex was now in a state of panic, trying to get away from these vicious young men. _I have to get out of here, alive! If i'm to get my crystal, I must first do something to get rid of these guys, then I must kill those bobble-heads that got me into this mess! _Dr Cortex thought to himself. _But how do I get these guys off my case? Oh! I know! I will just knock one of em out with something and make the other fall down the stairs. It's simple_, thought Dr Cortex. He ran over to a TV set. "Whatcha doing?" asked boy 2. "Here, think fast!" Dr. Cortex yelled, throwing a large TV towards the boy. "Uh oh --," the boy is hit with the TV and it falls on him, knocking him out cold. "What did you just do!?" boy 3 yelled.

Dr. Cortex looked at the boy, grinning. "Tell me, asshole!" the boy yelled again. "I prefer if you do not worry about it," he said. The boy continued to glare at him. "Look over there!" Dr Cortex exclaimed. "At what --," -- PUSH. The boy was seen flying down the stairs, result of a push that Dr Cortex just did. "Ha ha ha!!" he laughed evilly. "Ahhhh!!" screamed a woman, who was sent tumbling down the stairs as the boy fell on her. The woman was sent flying into other people, causing mass panic on the stairs and a chain reaction started. The chain reaction finally ended when the people who fell off the stairs bumped into the people on that floor where they all were pushed into a wall. Now layed a stack of people, smothered on each other.

Person 1: muffled: Help me!

Person 2: also muffled: Someone please!

The people continued to scream for help and try to get off each other, despite that there was about six rows of them all on top of each other. Meanwhile, Tiny and Crunch continued to run through the mall, trying to find a safe place to hide. "Where can we go, Crunch?" asked Tiny. "I do not know. Maybe into one of these stores in here," replied Crunch. "Perhaps," said Tiny. They slowed down. There was now not a need to run like the wind. Dr Cortex was not behind them, so why would they run? I truly do not know. But anywho, Tiny and Crunch walked through the mall, trying to find a safe place. Then, a questioned exploded in Crunch's head. _WHERE IS COCO??_. "Oh dear," Crunch mumbled silently.

Tiny looked over at him, a bit surprised at why Crunch would be mumbling to himself, of all people. Crunch was not much of a mumbler. He was mostly outspoken, actually. He would tell you like it is, if he wanted to. On the other hand, Crunch was a big teddy bear, with lots of love for "close folk", as he would describe it. He could forgive you hundreds and hundreds of times if you did something wrong. But Dr Cortex was an exception. He did way too much wrong to Crunch and his friends to ever be forgiven for it.

Tiny: surprised look: How come you mumbled to yourself?

Crunch: spins around to look at Tiny: Hmm?

Tiny: You were just mumbling to yourself. Why?

Crunch: I did?

Tiny: Yes. Why?

Crunch: I don't have a clue.

Tiny: Oh.

Tiny, from his POV, looked like a fool asking that question. Why should he worry about Crunch? It was not as if Crunch was hiding something from him ... or was he?? There is no answer to that question because, honestly, time will (or should) reveal any secrets between these two. Hopefully there is no secrets. We would not want that. Anyway, Tiny and Crunch continued to walk around the mall, looking for a store, and Coco. Suddenly, an excited scream was heard. Tiny and Crunch spun around to see what was going on. Would they need to run again? Or was it someone who knew them and was a safe person?

The latter was right.

Coco: excited expression on her face: Crunch! Tiny! Thank god I found you guys!

Crunch/Tiny: Coco!

The three of them hugged, happy to be reunited. It feels so good to be reunited. Yes, that 1970s (or 1960s, whenever it was released) song is now playing in not only their heads, but in the author's head as well. Must find a copy of that song to hear it at least once. Meanwhile, Dr Cortex was trying to find these "idiots", as he describes them (he is the real idiot here). "Dammit! Where are they?!" he snapped. He looked around for at least a sign of them. He does not find anything. "I wish there was some kind of tracking device I had on me! Now I lost them! They have my crystal, and that will not be tolerated. I must find them, NOW," Dr Cortex stated to himself. He walked briskly towards the music store. "Maybe i'll find them here. They seem to love music," he said to himself.

"So what have you guys been up to while i've been gone?" Coco asked Tiny and Crunch. "Nothing, except for running away from Neo and trying to find you," Coco simply stated. "Oh," Coco said. "Why don't we go to the music store? To buy some more Hip-Hop CDs?" Tiny asked. "Um, sure," Coco said. The three walked into the direction of the music store. They needed to get back on their planned day at the mall. They were really thrown off by Dr Cortex. "After we are done buying music, we really need to go to the clothes store to get some clothes for school," Coco informed. "Yeah okay," Tiny said, not interested in that idea. "Okay," Crunch said, cooperating with Coco's order. Crunch is more nicer than Tiny. At least he follows orders.

Dr Cortex was at the music store doors when he saw Coco, Tiny and Crunch headed towards him. "Yes! This is working out!" Dr Cortex quietly exclaimed, excitedly. He ran behind a small tree, more like a bush, that was next to the doors. He was going to do a sneak attack, his most dangerous method of doing destruction. Those three were in for it now.

* * *

Yep, I had to do a cliffhanger. I could not resist it. Do you wonder what will happen next? Find out in chapter 4! The truth shall set you free! I apologize if you are offended by the amount of profanity used in the middle of this chapter, but that is how ghetto people talk and i've already explained why lol. So, goodbye, and i'll be back for another crazy chapter soon! Peace to my brothers and sisters! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


	4. The mall closes for the weekend

No Ordinary Day

Author's note: Hi everyone, I am back for the foruth chapter. Previously, in the last chapter, you saw Dr. Cortex cause tons and tons of mayhem. Well, there will be more of that in this chapter, and more! Enjoy!

-----

**Chapter 4: The mall closes for the weekend**

Dr. Cortex was still behind the small tree, waiting for Coco, Tiny and Crunch to come near him. He could not wait, because he had a great deal of destruction in mind for these three. They were going to pay for what they did to him. Tiny approached the doors. Dr Cortex was getting more excited by the second. Crunch then approached the door. Now Coco approached the door. It was time to carry out the plan. Dr Cortex jumped out. Coco quickly jumped back, along wth Tiny and Crunch. "What the hey?!?" Coco exclaimed. "It's only me, my children. No need to panic," said Dr Cortex. "Actually, there _is _a need to panic because you're here," Crunch said. "Panic then," Dr. Cortex replied, scarcastally.

Coco was the first to panic. She ran off at about 100 miles per hour. Crunch followed, speeding after her. Then it was Tiny. He took off just like a cheetah. "Oh no you don't!" Dr. Cortex screamed instantly, running after them. "Run, Coco, run!" Tiny screamed. "I am going as fast as I can!" Coco replied, yelling. "Watch out!" Crunch roared. "Huh? ---," -- BAM! Coco had just bumped into another woman, knocking them both to the floor. They got back up. "Girl, you need to watch where you are going!" the female yelled. "I'm sorry, ma'am!" Coco exclaimed before running off again. Without warning, Tiny ran into the same woman, knocking her over again. "Boy, watch it!" she screamed, getting up and dusting herself off after the second fall. Tiny ran off. Crunch ran around her and took off like a speed boat.

However, this woman was about to get knocked down, AGAIN. Dr Cortex was running towards her and he did not have enough time to get out of her way, so he knocked her down, but this time, she was knocked out by the impact, so Dr. Cortex continued on with his business, which was chasing the three fools (from his view). The three fools quickly ran down the stairs, trying to avoid Dr Cortex. Tiny was in such a rush that he knocked over a cart of food, which a man was carefully rolling up the stairs. The cart of food was sent flying over people's heads as the walked up or down the stairs. "Woah!" one person exclaimed. "Oh my god!" a male screamed, "The Russians are coming!! (no offense meant here, it's just a common line)". That sent people into a panic.

Tiny: Uh oh. I think I just caused a huge scene.

Coco: Me -- [is suddenly stepped on by someone, knocking her out]

Crunch: Oh no!! [he rushes to the aid of Coco]

Man: STEMPEDE!!

Tiny: Wha -- ?

Suddenly, a crowd of about 80 to 100 people ran down the stairs, completely smashing the three on the floor. Unlucky people that were not watching where they were going tripped over the three bodies and were sent flying down the stairs, causing a bigger scene and now a full scale riot. People were now smothered on top of each other and screaming for help. Someone not involved in the entire riot quickly called 911. Meanwhile, the cart of food that was flying had just flew into a store. It went through the glass window of the store, which scared the living daylights out of people in the store. Hobos sitting outside of the store, however, found that cart to be glorious and right away rushed over to grab food, but they all started to fight each other and a full fledged brawl broke out over the food.

Meanwhile, where Dr. Cortex was, he was also smashed on the floor by the extremely large group of people, but he got up and dusted himself off. "Oh, man! What a freaking riot! Wait a second ... what happened to those three ... with MY crystal?!?! OH GREAT!!!" Dr. Cortex panicked, quickly running down the same stairs where the riot happened. He stopped when he saw three bodies laying there. He recongized them right away. He started to slowly pull the backpack Tiny had on his back. However, a fierce dog saw this and barked at Dr Cortex.

Dog: [barking]: Stay away from the bag!

Dr. Cortex: [looks scared and drops bag then runs]: Ahhhh!!!

Dog: [barking]: You are not going anywhere! [pulls Dr. Cortex's left leg and drags him through the mall]

Dr. Cortex: HELP!!!!

About 5 minutes later, the three got up. "Ouch. What happened?" Coco said, holding her head from the impact. "Apperantly, we were knocked out," Crunch said. "At least our bag is still here. I'll check the crystal to see if it's broken or something from impact," said Tiny, pulling the crystal out of the bag. The crystal was just fine, considering all of the panic it just went through. "It's in great shape," said Tiny, smiling. "That's good," Coco and Crunch said in unison. The three got up and dusted theirselves off. "I wonder what happened to all of those people. The mall looks empty," said Coco. "They were probably all taken to the hospital or something," said Tiny. Crunch checked his watch to see the time.

His face grew wide in shock when he saw what time it was. It was 8:56 at night!! The mall closed at 9:00pm!! "Uh ... guys. Problem," Crunch said, studdering. "What's the problem?" said Coco. "The mall closes in 4 minutes!" Crunch yelled. "WHAT?!? How?! It's only 5 or 6 in the afternoon!" Tiny yelled. "Wrong. It's 8:56 ... [time changes] ... now 8:57," Crunch stated. "Already?!" panicked Coco. "Yep," Crunch said. "We have got to find a way out of here, now!" said Tiny.

Meanwhile, the mall owners were closing the mall for the Labor Day weekend. "Let er rip, Zack!" one of the owners cried out to another. "Sure thing, bro," Zack replied. He grabbed three chains and proceeded to walk towards the main enterance of the mall with his brother. They were going to chain up the doors so nobody got in while the mall was closed until Tuesday morning. The brothers walked outside in the late summer air, happliy breathing it in and admiring the end of the sunset. One of the brothers took one of the chains and put them around the door handles. Zack put the second chain below the first one. At 9:00pm sharp, they both put the thrid and final chain on the door, then they dusted off their hands. "She's closed for the weekend," said Zack. "Yep," said the brother. The two brothers walked to their car, got in and drove home. They had no idea how they were going to find their mall in 72 hours.

In the mall, Coco, Tiny and Crunch were walking towards the main enterance so they could go home. In about two minutes, they arrived at the enterance. They pushed the doors so they could leave, but however, they found the doors to be locked. "Come on you stupid door, people want to go home," said Tiny. "Yeah, really," said Coco. "Guys ... the mall's closed already. It's 9:01," Crunch said panickly. "WHAT!?!" screamed Coco. "We're trapped in here!!" Tiny yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" all three screamed on que. "And guys," Crunch said after a minute. "Yes?" Coco asked. "I just realized two things ... we lost Crash, and we're stuck in here with Dr. Cortex!!" Crunch exclaimed. "Oh my god!!!" Tiny and Coco screamed, clapping their hands over their mouths.

Dr. Cortex was finally able to break free from the dog after almost a brutal hour of being dragged around and having half of your skin on your leg torn off. "Ooooh, wait until I find those idiots! They are DEAD!" Dr. Cortex exclaimed, "But for now, I have better just go home,". He got up and limped towards a side door. When he got to it, he discovered that it wouldn't open. "Open, you stupid door!" he screamed, pushing on it once more before discovering that it was locked. "Why the hell is this thing locked??!!? OPEN!" he screamed once more, "Oh great, I'm stuck here! Now what am I to do?!?". Dr Cortex was about to freak. He was locked in a closed mall for 72 hours. And worse yet, Crash, Crunch and the others could still be there.

Crunch and the rest of the gang where trying to figure out what to do. They did not have any emergency plans if a mall should close on them. They had no food, no water, nothing to drink, not even another pair of clothes to change into! That's just scary! And the worst part ... well, the lights turn off instantly when the mall closes. "This is the worst thing I've EVER been through in my life!" exclaimed Tiny. "I know what you mean," said Crunch. "Stop all that talking!" yelled Coco, "We've got to find Crash or we're doomed,". "Yeah," said Crunch. The three stood up and walked around the mall to find Crash. When they got to the other side of the mall, however, they noticed a figure. A familiar one at that. It was ...

Dr. Cortex: [snickering]: Guess who?

Tiny, Crunch, Coco: Oh no!

Dr. Cortex: Oh no is right. Now, where's my crystal? And where the hell is the exit to this darn mall?

Coco: I hate to tell you this, Cortex, but we're trapped in here. For 72 hours.

Dr. Cortex: What the heck do you mean?

Tiny: What she is trying to say is, the mall is CLOSED. For Labor Day weekend, I'm guessing.

Dr. Cortex: [in complete shock]: ... What????

Tiny, Crunch, Coco: That's right.

Dr. Cortex: How could this happen??!!? To ME!?!? I'M THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON HERE!!! OH MY GOD!!! I can't stay here! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tiny: Shut up! You aren't the only one who feels that way!

Dr. Cortex: Don't tell me to shut up!

Tiny: I just did!

Coco: Now, guys ...

Dr. Cortex: Stay out of this!

Crunch, Tiny: Don't you talk to her that way!

Dr. Cortex: Why? Whatcha gonna do about it? [rolls up sleeves] We could take this to the parking lot.

Tiny: Idiot. We're trapped INSIDE of a mall, not outside of one.

Dr. Cortex: Don't call me an idiot!

Tiny: Why?

Dr. Cortex: Because, I said so!

Coco: We don't have time for this, guys. We've got to find Crash.

Dr. Cortex: You aren't going anywhere.

Coco: And who are you to say so? Last I checked, you weren't my daddy, Neo.

Dr Cortex turned red in the face. He heard the word Neo. AGAIN. He did not like for anyone or anything to say or speak of it. Now obviously pissed off at Coco, he started walking towards her in a threatening manner. Tiny and Crunch took action. They both violenty knocked over Dr Cortex. "Owww," Dr Cortex moaned after he fell to the floor.

Tiny: How does that feel, Cortex?

Dr. Cortex: It doesn't feel very good, at all. Why did you just do that?

Crunch: You were about to attack my sister.

Dr. Cortex: Hey, she called me NEO.

Tiny, Crunch: So?

Dr. Cortex: So!!?! That's outrageous! She knows that I do not like that ... name ... whatsoever.

Tiny: You could've had your name changed, you know.

Dr. Cortex: Do you realize my age, tiger? I'm too old for a name change.

Tiny: Old man.

Dr. Cortex: Now you're gonna get it!! ... As soon as you help me up.

Crunch: Fat chance at that.

Dr. Cortex: Why?? Considering that we're all in the same buliding together for the weekend, shouldn't you guys be at least a LITTLE helpful to a fellow man? Don't you want to make it out alive?

Tiny: Of course, but we know as soon as we do help you up, you'll attempt to pull a homicide on us.

Dr. Cortex: I wouldn't do that to you all in a time of need.

Crunch: Are you losing your mind or something? About 30 seconds ago, you just threatened to kill us and now you're being all sweet and kind.

Dr. Cortex: .... Well ... I COULD save the threats for if we make out of here alive.

Tiny: Whatever you say, Dr Cortex.

Dr. Cortex: I promise!!

Tiny: ... Oh all right. Grab my paw, Dr Cortex.

Dr. Cortex: [grabs Tiny's paw]

Tiny: [helps him up]

Dr. Cortex: I can't picture ever saying this ... ughhh ... but ... thank you, Tiny.

Tiny: Ughhh ... you're ... welcome.

Coco: Tiny, I think you just made a big mistake.

Tiny: Why?

Coco: He's going to kill me, isn't he??

Dr. Cortex: No ... well, not YET, anyway, my dear.

Coco: [shudders at the word dear]

Dr. Cortex: Tell me ... Tiny ... what do we do to get out of this hell hole?

Tiny: There is no way of getting out of here, but ---

Dr. Cortex: --- What do you mean by there's no way to escape?!?!?

Tiny: First off, chil, dude. I helped you up. You should be damn grateful.

Crunch: Yeah.

Tiny: Second, like I said, there's no way of getting out, but we could make the best of things, couldn't we?

Coco: Absoulety.

Dr. Cortex: Yeah, I guess so, but I swear to you on my father's grave that NOBODY will ever hear about this.

Tiny: We're not going to say a word about it, Cortex.

Dr. Cortex: Good. What's the first thing we need to do?

Crunch: Find Crash.

Dr. Cortex: [rolls eyes]: Oh, all right. Let's go.

The four of them walk off to find Crash. Coco, Tiny and Crunch hope to find Crash alive, and soon, or it could mean tragic results, for all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of chapter 4. What do you guys think? I apologize for taking so long to finally finish this chapter, but things got in the way. I'll be doing chapter 5 soon, along with the start of another story. Peace out to everyone! R&R please.

- Thanks,

Animefan57


End file.
